Quagsire
|backcolor= |name=Swagsire |jname=(ヌオー Nuoh) |ndex=195 |evofrom=Wooper |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= KWAG-sire |hp=95 |atk=85 |def=85 |satk=65 |sdef=65 |spd=35 |total=430 |species=Water Fish Pokémon |type= / |height=4'07" |weight=165.3 lbs |ability=Damp Water Absorb Unaware (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Quagsire (Japanese: ヌオー Nuoh) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Evolution Quagsire evolves from Wooper at level 20. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Routes 10, 12, 13, 14, 15, 26, 27, 32, Ruins of Alph, Silver Cave, Union Cave |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 10, 12, 13, 14, 15, 26, 27, 32, Ruins of Alph, Union Cave |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Wooper |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Great Marsh, Route 212 |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Great Marsh, Route 212 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Mt. Mortar, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Wooper (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 14 |xyrarity=Unknown }} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 5, Endless Level 11, Forever Level 54, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Wooper |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B12F) }} Pokédex entries | name=Quagsire| gold=This carefree Pokémon has an easy-going nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls.| silver=Due to its relaxed and carefree attitude, it often bumps its head on boulders and boat hulls as it swims.| crystal=Its body is always slimy. It often bangs its head on the river bottom as it swims but seems not to care.| ruby=Quagsire hunts for food by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in unaware. Because the Pokémon does not move, it does not get very hungry.| sapphire=Quagsire hunts for food by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in unaware. Because the Pokémon does not move, it does not get very hungry.| emerald=A Quagsire hunts by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in. Because it doesn't move, it does not get very hungry.| firered=Due to its relaxed and carefree attitude, it often bumps its head on boulders and boat hulls as it swims.| leafgreen=This carefree Pokémon has an easy-going nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls.| diamond=It has a sluggish nature. It lies at the river's bottom, waiting for prey to stray into its mouth.| pearl=A dim-witted Pokémon. It doesn't care if it bumps its head into boats or rocks while swimming.| platinum=It has an easygoing nature. It doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and rocks while swimming.| heartgold=This carefree Pokémon has an easy-going nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls.| soulsilver=Due to its relaxed and carefree attitude, it often bumps its head on boulders and boat hulls as it swims.| black=It has an easygoing nature. It doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and rocks while swimming.| white=It has an easygoing nature. It doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and rocks while swimming.| black 2=It has an easygoing nature. It doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and rocks while swimming.| white 2=It has an easygoing nature. It doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and rocks while swimming.| x=It has a sluggish nature.It lies at the river's bottom,waiting for prey to stray into its mouth.}}| Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Name origin Its name probably originated from the word quagmire. Quagmire means a swampy area, and Quagsires tend to live mostly in marshes or swamps. Trivia *Quagsire starred in Episode 129: Once in a Blue Moon, where groups of Quagsire and Wooper gathered circular objects as part of their ritual. They synchronously threw these round objects towards the moon when it positions at the middle of a waterfall, which is a sort of a planetary event in that location within the anime. The GS Ball was also stolen in this episode by Quagsire, but Ash Ketchum and the group got it back. *A Quagsire appears as one of the main non playable characters in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Gateway To Infinity. Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon